


Наблюдательность

by yasno



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon?, autistic Michelle headcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Питер — (не) просто её специальный интерес. И она (не) одержима — просто наблюдательна.





	Наблюдательность

Питер Паркер — просто её специальный интерес. Ничего больше. И она не одержима им — просто наблюдательна. И это потому что он умён и привлекательно... привлекателен? И полон загадок.

Человек-Паук — просто её специальный интерес. И это — обычное совпадение, что он и Питер являются одним и тем же человеком. Простое совпадение.

Окей, возможно, Мишель несколько одержима им, но не влюблена. Она никогда и не была влюблена и... рассматривать Питера как парня? Нет уж, спасибо. Она не голодна и не встречается с лузерами. Даже если этот лузер — Человек-Паук.

Мишель даже не уверена, что понимает, что такое «влюбиться», как выглядят «влюблённые». Она видит других, но не умеет примерить это на себя. Благодаря своей внимательности, она знает, как становиться друзьями и дружить, но она никогда не нуждалась в друге, и у неё не было возможности опробовать свои знания на практике.

Так что, Питер Паркер — просто её специальный интерес, как рисование людей с тяжёлыми судьбами. Возможно — когда-то в будущем — даже друг. И, возможно, только возможно: ей бы хотелось, чтобы он был её другом.

Просто потому что люди больше доверяют «друзьям», и так она сможет больше узнать о нём и его супергеройском воплощении. Ничего больше. Простой интерес.

В новом году Мишель садится с ними за один стол. Питер улыбается ей. Она не улыбается в ответ.

Ей кажется, что она не улыбается в ответ; но на самом деле уголок её губ ползёт вверх.

Питер — (не) просто её специальный интерес.


End file.
